Snap, Crackle, POP!
by Terracea
Summary: After seven years of separation, Phoenix decides to visit Maya. MayaXPhoenix
1. SNAP!

**Title**: Snap, Crackle, POP!

**A/N**: Finally! I was able to realize that I needed to write something that sounds more me! So I'm ditching that other story. It wasn't worth it anyway, I couldn't totally figure out the crime scene. It was way too serious to begin with (and to think that I'm totally the opposite, meh! Who cares!? Wait, I do. T_T). Anyway, I'm switching to this smoother version. I'll start slow. Let's just go over the serious stories in the future, shall we? Well, anyway – this is technically my second fanfic (about the Ace Attorney series) and I hope you guys would enjoy this one better.

**Summary**: After seven years of separation, Larry decided to give his friend Phoenix a visit. After a happy reunion, they decided to celebrate it over booze. Phoenix had no idea that Edgeworth had totally planned everything. MayaXPhoenix, Genre: Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Now why would I claim the Ace Attorney series? I mean, it's the best game ever but I couldn't make a sprite to begin with! I totally suck at making games! So duh! It's not mine!

* * *

After seven years of separation, Larry decided to give his friend Phoenix a visit. After a happy reunion, they decided to celebrate it over booze.

Larry happily poured beer on a mug. Smiling, he tossed one over to Phoenix who caught it with one swipe. (Doing so reminded him of Godot.) He glanced around the room, taking a deep breath before sipping his beer. Larry, who happened to be his best friend, is sitting beside him - downing his second mug of beer. He's finally tanned and lanky with dirty-blond hair, and wearing one of his trademark orange jackets.

His undershirt changed though - it didn't bear his usual happy-printed light blue squares. Instead, it was replaced by a serious-looking design of some yellow abstract. He gave Phoenix a prod and he grinned back. It's good to see him again.

"So, how's that sweet Maya of mine?" Larry asked in his usual hip-hoppy manner.

"She was never yours - and she's really fine ..."

"Well, how come I didn't see her today? That little girl sure doesn't look like Maya." he commented with a hint of disappointment.

"We don't see each other anymore," Phoenix replied bluntly, as he downed his first mug. (The way Godot drinks his coffee)

"I sure do miss her," he gestures at the bartender, the man took Phoenix's mug and filled it with more beer. "But don't you worry about her sometimes?"

"I don't know," Phoenix raised his eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

Larry laughed lightheartedly and slowly returned back to his glum self. He watched every girl pass him by as he desperately searched for any essence of Maya in vain. Phoenix noticed the bartender staring at him intently.

Honestly, he was making a joke.

"Seriously, Nick." Larry began after giving Phoenix a forced smirk, "I need to talk to you about... her,"

"Absolutely." Phoenix replied as he unconsciously matched Larry's dole tone, even though he had no idea what it was going to be about.

"Mr. Butz," The bartender stepped forward, lowering his voice a smidgen. "You still didn't pay for your last beer escapade,"

"Charge it to this man named Miles Edgeworth," Larry confidently replied.

"Larry!"

"What?"

"You do realize that is stealing, right?"

"Oh no," Larry shook his head.

"Nick, you do realize that I don't talk to you about girls not unless someone tells me to," Larry says firmly. He turns to a dark-haired guy sitting nearby. "Am I right, Edgey?"

Edgeworth swiveled his chair and faced the two as he raised his wineglass at Phoenix. "Right."

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix cried as recognition dawned on his face as they both began to hug briefly. "It's been a long time!"

"Still looking smart, I see..." he sarcastically said as he smirked at his old friend.

"Er... I don't think so," Phoenix said uncertainly, and there's a laugh.

"It's good to see your face again, Wright." He gave him a warm smile, then turns to Larry. "Thanks for bringing him here, Larry."

"What is the real purpose of this reunion, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, as his face creased into a small frown.

"Maya is... how you put it..." he simply began, pausing as he tried to think of the right reply."...lonely. She misses you terribly. Shame on you, you didn't try to stabilize contact with her. What the hell were you thinking, Wright?"

Larry stared at Phoenix, who was at a loss for the right words to say; so are the bartender and the couple of barmaids.

Phoenix was in a state of total shock. His lips quivered a bit as his head disbelievingly shook. He maintained his composure right afterwards. No one ever told him how Maya felt. He never even considered every shred of possibility that she was - in fact - lonely without him. After what he did to Mia's hard work in training him to become a great lawyer, he ended up in shame. He was disbarred because he obviously was desperate to win. He thought that Maya was disappointed. She was in fact, really disappointed - therefore he couldn't face her. He cursed himself for allowing this to happen to him. To be basked with shame, surely anybody hanging out with him would be too.

He closed his eyes, as he recalled one memory with her. The first time he saw Maya disappointed.

* * *

Phoenix opened his eyes and found himself sitting on his desk. He couldn't believe that he had overslept. Realizing that he still had tons of work to do, he took out his fountain pen and signed the blank spaces that required his signature.

"Hey,"

He looked up and found Maya standing in front of him and instead of her usual spirit medium clothes; she was wearing a maid outfit.

"Er, why are you wearing that?" he asked her.

Maya twirled, showing off her frilly skirt and lacey blouse. "Oh, Edgeworth gave me this for Christmas!"

"Edgeworth gave you that for Christmas?!"

"Yup! It's for the cosplay event that both of us decided to enter!"

"Both of you?"

Phoenix took one careful glance at Maya. Her clothes are... too skimpy!

"OBJECTION!"

"No way are you going to wear something like that in public!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at Maya.

"HOLD IT!"

Both of their heads turned towards the man leaning on the door. It was Edgeworth, wearing the butler outfit. "I need a maid to complete my cosplay, now braid her hair!"

Phoenix's vision suddenly blurred. No... Must not... faint now...

Shaking his head to remove all feelings of uncertainty, he unconsciously braided her hair. Maya giggled as she felt the slight tugs on her head. Edgeworth smirked, satisfied at the end result. "Stunning, now let's get your make-up done!"

Realizing that he was had, he yanked on her braid and pulled her back towards him.

"I'm not allowing my assistant to look like that outside!" he insisted, as he realized that a random image of Mia slapping him with a very hard stick isn't a very nice memory.

Maya faced him and kissed his cheek. "Drop by the Tres Bien; we're all doing Maggey a favor!"

Phoenix immediately let go as he felt her peck on his cheek.

Edgeworth bowed as he took Maya's hand, "If you wish to help, you wear a black tux and drop by as soon as you can,"

Phoenix sighed and glanced at his paperwork. "I think I'll pass,"

Edgeworth gracefully led Maya out. Phoenix felt a slight pang of jealousy. "Ouch,"

* * *

Larry laughed and patted Phoenix's back. "Seriously dude? You let her get dragged away by Edgey?"

"It was more of Maya wanting Edgeworth take her away,"

"No! Deep inside she wanted you to lead her away!"

"Sure she did," Phoenix snorted,

"So what happened?"

* * *

It was dark, and the only thing illuminating the office was his table lamp, allowing himself to be engrossed by the paperwork in front of him.

Sighing, he didn't realize that a worn out Maya had stood in front of him.

"Oh, hey Maya..." he lamely greeted, not letting his sight get away from the papers.

He was about to look up when he felt wet drops falling to his hand.

"Why did you let me down?"

* * *

Larry was intoxicated, yet it didn't stop him from comprehending everything that Phoenix said.

"So nothing else happened right after that?" he groggily asked, as Edgeworth tried his best to steady his limp body.

"Sleep happened right after that," Phoenix lied, ignoring Edgeworth's disapproving scowl.

"Then go see her, Wright!" Edgeworth ordered.

* * *

Phoenix stood outside the door for a moment, psyching himself to go in. He still couldn't believe that he was really going to visit Maya after all these years. Maya Fey.

Come on. There's nothing to be scared of. He can do this, Edgeworth and Larry said so. He reached for the door handle; the little girl opened it for him. Her hands go to her mouth.

"Oh!" she says. "Daddy, you're back!"

"Yes." he peered uncertainly at her. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm a bit drunk - well, at least I hope I am..."

"Yeah, I can tell. Personnel from downstairs buzzed me in advance. Just so that I can help you." she looked nervous. "You're not totally drunk, are you?"

"Oh, no! Not at all. So is there something wrong?" He jerked his head towards the door.

"No!" she snapped, emphasizing the word well. Phoenix didn't bother ask her again. He could tell. Even if he's drunk - well, he hoped he is.

"Can I get you a bottle of grape juice?"

"Yes, please!" he tried to hide his delight. "That would be great."

His daughter nodded as she walked in the office. Phoenix stepped into the office and the door close behind him with a satisfying clunk.

Sigh. He wished he could forget how small the room is. It has loads of magic paraphernalia covering the piano, desk, and floor. Charley the plant was sadly pushed to the farthest corner of the room.

Somehow Phoenix could tell that Charley never wanted to stay there. The red sofas were covered with lots of teen magazines. Perhaps Apollo owned them all. Some law books were found lying on top of the desk. He knew Apollo was reading them earlier.

He walked over to the window, _I have a view! Of the Gatewater Hotel, admittedly - but still, I miss going inside that hotel._

He can't stop sighing as he tried to get rid of his ridiculous hangover - which he wished he really had and sat on the sofa nearest him. Clenching his forehead, he released all of his stress as he focused on one thing. He should be drunk. Why am I sane? I should be insane.

So he defied gravity - or at least, he tried doing so. He stood up on top of the sofa and bounced up and down a few times - just like Maya and Pearl, then stop abruptly as he realized that he needed to pack his stuff.

_Shit. If someone walked in right now and saw me..._

Catching his breath, he hurried over to his desk and fumbled on the little drawer on the side. As soon as he pried it open, he grabbed the nearest key he could find and rushed inside his room.

He peered inside his closet and rummaged out a blue suit, white polo, red tie, and leather shoes.

"Daddy!" Trucy bustled in, carrying a cold bottle of grape juice. "Here is your grape juice - oh! Are you trying to become a lawyer again? Polly told me that you had a talk with Uncle Larry earlier! Did he finally convince you to give the bar exam another go? I mean, all's well that ends well, right? I don't want you to stay a bum forever..." she shook her head, her brow furrowed. "Well, are you?"

"Well... no," he admitted. "But I'm sure I will, sooner or later."

"Let's hope you're 'Wright'!" she ecstatically said, privately snickering at her own joke. Phoenix ruffled her hair and took the grape juice from her hand. "Now let's just go pack our things - and Polly's too, Uncle Larry called me up and told me about your little trip - and don't say I'm not going to come because I am totally going to!"

Phoenix was about to retort when Trucy tapped his lip with her finger, "I work, remember?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, just right after waking up, Apollo's head was already aching. He hadn't read anything serious or heavy for what it seems like months - maybe a few law books just to refresh his mind.

Aside from that, nothing.

He started a sheet of paper: Ema, I don't know whether I should ask you this but

"How are you doing?" The door had opened silently and Phoenix is looking in. Doesn't he knock?

"Fine," Apollo said defensively. "Really? Well, I was just writing something... I think I need to ask a few things before we go,"

"Well, um okay?" He leans against the doorjamb.

"Okay. First, when are we going?"

"In about thirty minutes, you only have ten minutes to ready yourself."

"Well, I guess that's enough time," Apollo said briskly, as he applied gel on his bangs. "And where are we going?"

"To Hazakura Temple, to see an old friend of mine,"

"What?" Apollo wrinkled his brow, confused. "But I thought that you were avoiding her?"

"I realized that it's not worth it if I run away from her," Phoenix replied, sounding bored (and sad - but it was obvious that he tried his best to sound bored). "I need to tell her something as well,"

"Right," Apollo nodded, trying to take all of the crap in his mind and glanced down at his letter again. "So what if there's going to be a case for me?"

"You're on vacation, be happy." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Just humor me for now. Jesus, Apollo, you don't know a thing, do you?"

Apollo opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't. Phoenix was right; he doesn't know anything about this Maya Fey.

"I only gave you ten minutes," Phoenix said as he eyed Apollo with aggravation. "Are you still coming with us or what?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Apollo, face it. You just want to get away from me -"

"Mr. Wright! It's not about you all the time!" Apollo exclaimed furiously as he stood up ferociously. He pushed roughly past Phoenix and out the door, and Trucy looks up in alarm, as she held on to her magic panties tight.

"Daddy, need grape juice?"

Trucy looks terrified, like Apollo would come back and bite her head off or throw her out of the window or something. Phoenix figured that it was his only chance to make sure that Trucy is aware that everything will be alright soon.

"Um, sure kiddo!" he said in his most friendly, warm manner, and he took her suitcase from the floor. "Ready to go?"

"Um... yes." Her eyes are wide and wary.

"I just wondered if you want me to bring your suitcase downstairs."

"Its okay..." she slides out of the sofa, her eyes fixed on Phoenix as though she thought that he really was going to do all the things I mentioned above."I'll just bring over your grape juice,"

"Wait!" Phoenix said almost desperately. "You know, Truce... I wasn't really mad at Apollo..."

Trucy looked at him with sincere incredulity.

"Um... yeah. Okay, Daddy," she mumbled, and scurries towards the kitchen. Phoenix turned to see Apollo back in the doorway, giving him the most apologetic face he could ever muster.

"What?" Phoenix unconsciously snapped.

"Mr. Wright, I'm really sorry. Really, I am. I didn't mean to make you look bad in front of your daughter..." he furrowed his brows as he looked down. "It's just that I'm stressed lately and... I really do need a vacation,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Really?" Apollo lifted his chin. "Like, you're not going to try to fire me or what?"

"Why would I do that? You're family."

* * *

The train ride was nerve-wracking. For a short travel, for Phoenix, it seemed like forever. He was really actually glad and excited! So keyed-up, eager, thrilled, animated, energized, keen, enthusiastic, fervently willing and raring to go! So much that he

Didn't move from his seat.

Apollo and Trucy were the eager ones, automatically donned their thick coats, grabbing their suitcases and left the train immediately, excited to see the wonderful snow surrounding the area.

The train began to move, and the two realized that Phoenix was still inside the train. "DADDY!"

_Shit!_

Phoenix had no choice but to jump out the window, grabbing his suitcase, he jumped without thinking. He didn't even try to think about Physics. He simply leaped, and bam! Hit the ground, followed by a gigantic mush by the cold, fluffy, ice.

He somehow managed to collapse into the snow as his impact was shielded ineptly by his suitcase. He hoisted himself off the ground and felt the slight prickle of pain coursing throughout his body. The cold snow was cruel to him, and so was the train.

Satisfied that he wasn't really damaged, he walked back towards the station, dragging his almost-destroyed suitcase. He was glad that he safe though, nobody could survive that stunt he did earlier.

Trucy rushed over towards him as soon as she saw him walking back. "There you are!" she exclaimed with relief.

All of them headed out the station, and Phoenix suddenly saw Pearl coming out from a taxi, in a long purple jacket with boots and big goggles. She looked different from the way Phoenix remembered her, and with a new hairstyle – one exactly like Maya's, and a thinner face, somehow. But it's her. She's even wearing the same spirit medium-clothes she always used to.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearls exclaimed with excitement, almost dropping her goggles. "Oh my God! It's me, Pearl! Hi! You're here!"

She rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I didn't believe Mr. Ed-ji-werth at first, but I just had to see you!"

He hugged her back and stroked her hair, they way he usually did back then. Pearl sighed in contentment. "I'm glad to see you again,"

"Me too," Phoenix replied. He gently pushed her and eyed her eyes. "You got contacts,"

"Aren't they the coolest?" she proudly bragged, and turned towards Apollo and Trucy. "They are?"

"The kids of my first wife,"

"..."

Pearl eyed both of them suspiciously. Smiling, she cracked her knuckles and raised her hand. Phoenix realized that he totally made a bad joke. _Oh God noooooo -_

"MR. NICK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MYSTIC MAYA?! YOU EVIL SCUM!"

*slap!*


	2. Snap?

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. :) My section was too busy to plan for our projects. We had our Economics Project over and done with last Friday and guess what? We are SUCCESSFUL! Our class president told us that we reached P2000 and there was a capital of 1300 so... OH WELL. It was fun though. I got to be a cashier (since I brought my calculator with me – I need to catch up on my Kumon as well, but I don't do Kumon. I just used to do Kumon. What the heck.) Now we are all currently working on our El Filibusterismo. Hope it goes well. :)

**Disclaimer**: As much as I want to, I can't own the Ace Attorney Series. I own the plot of this story, so. :P

* * *

**Guys, it's not what you think. :) HAHAHAHA.**

**Iryna: **Thanks for liking the ending! :) It's not what you think it is though...

**Keidy: **Buang, real name ko man talaga noh?

**Heartfelts: **It was kind of fun to think of how Nick would act most of the time. :) I mean, I really tried my best to keep his sarcastic self. I kept on looking at his bio just to check myself. :)) Nick's a tough guy, you gotta give him credit for that. I mean, surviving a hit-and-run is actually a mean feat - if you know what I mean. xD

**XsecretX: **lol. omg. thanks! :) read this chapter, i hope you find future chapters of this one funny as well. I just didn't expect that this chapter would turn out to be a bit dramatic. Let's just see. :)

**Gokiburigojyo: **thanks a lot! :) I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Hope the next chapters entertain you more than the last one. Most especially this one. hahahaha! :) Sorry for forcing you to comment. I'm desperate. I think. HAHAHA! See ya around, buddeh. xD

* * *

**MINI-SERIES!**

**LOCATION: BORSCHT BOWL CLUB – THE HYDEOUT – THE PLACE WHERE "BADGAI" WAS ARRESTED**

**Phoenix**: Your turn.

**Lady Gaga**: *Smiles at Phoenix and swipes a card*

**Phoenix**: *examines Lady Gaga's face thoroughly*

**Lady Gaga**: *stands up*

**Phoenix**: ?

**Lady Gaga**: *begins to dance and sing* CAN'T READ MAH, CAN'T READ MAH, NO YOU CAN'T READ MAH POKER FACE! Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face! Oh whoa oh oh...

**Phoenix**: ?!

* * *

Pearl turned around to be even more diffident as they all huddled in front of the fireplace back in the Main Hall. As Trucy opened the door and stepped out from the bathroom, Pearl gave a small shriek and ran towards her.

"Oh my God, Trucy. Look at your face!"

"Its fine," Trucy said reassuringly. "Honestly, the cold weather made every part of me numb."

"Are you sure? This looks dreadful!" She retrieved the blanket and draped it over Trucy's back.

"I'm sorry, Trucy. I didn't know!"

Trucy simply gave Pearl a big hug. "I don't care! I love you already!"

Pearl blushed at the sentiment and returned the hug with equal fervor.

"Mr. Wright," Apollo whispered as he drew his fingers near the cracking flames. "Looks like Trucy was able to find a friend,"

Phoenix grinned as he watched the two girls hugging. He remembered the exact moment Pearl was about to hit his face. If only Trucy hadn't leaped in front of him in time...

"Mr. Nick?"

Pearl gazed at Phoenix, civilly blank. "What happened to you?"

"I jumped off the train."

"Oh my God," Pearl's hand goes to her mouth.

"Trucy told me about that earlier! I thought she was just exaggerating!"

Phoenix stifled his laugh at Pearl's horrified expression. "No, she wasn't exaggerating."

"Daddy even got hit by a car a long time ago – if that helps," Trucy added as she sat beside Apollo. "Hey Polly,"

"Hey," Apollo replied with a sigh as he stroked Trucy's cheek. "Look at what you got yourself into,"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry..."

"And you didn't tell me?" Pearl sounded hurt as she placed her hand on her chest.

"I'd rather not talk about these things," Phoenix added hastily. "I didn't really suffer that much, just a sprained ankle and that's only it. I'm okay, really."

There was a short silence as Pearl processed the newly acquired information. Her fingers began to fidget as she bit her lip.

"Oh my God," she says at last. "Oh. My. God."

"Look at this place," Phoenix spread his arms around. "I love how you redecorated everything,"

"It's not that much, we still have few old things lying around or stashed away..."

Phoenix didn't really pay attention to what Pearl is saying. He idly rocked himself to and fro as he faced the warm flames. Pearl sat down on the pillow next to Trucy and comfortably chucked her goggles and mittens. Phoenix observed her hands, it wasn't as small as it used to be. Was he really gone for a very long time?

He looked up to see Pearl staring at him. She raised an eyebrow and Phoenix immediately recalled her innocent expressions. Where did the cute Pearl go?

"Apparently this place does –"

_CRASH!_

"F-Feenie?!"

"God! Mystic Maya is gonna flip!" Pearl exclaimed as she noticed the broken shards that are scattered on the floor.

The girl kept staring at Phoenix while Pearl immediately stood up and rushed over to pick up the shards. Phoenix casually nodded at her. Somehow, he couldn't gaze at her without being smitten with "instant lust" anymore. The spark was long gone, it was a long time ago.

He remembered saving her before, that last trial that he fervently wished he never will remember. It was in vain, all of his memories about that case flooded his memory. The time he saw her on that ad and thought that she was Dahlia – he needed to know if she was indeed Dahlia. He finally saw her and found out that she was an entirely different person. That was proven partly true at the end of the trial, and by partly – it meant that she was pretending to be Dahlia. Somehow he desired that he never lost faith in her. He believed in her.

_Yet it was too late._

"Which one are you?" Phoenix casually asked, smirking at the sight of an old friend. ("Ex-girlfriend")

Instead of replying, she totally looked hurt.

"Just kidding. I know who you are," Phoenix guiltily replied as he slowly looked down.

Apollo stared at the girl, "I think I remember her from that case file I read months ago..."

"Who is she, Polly?" Trucy asked, as her face put on a puzzled expression. Apollo's expression imitated Trucy's – he clearly had forgotten.

"Iris?" Apollo wildly guessed, taking note of the raven-haired beauty. "She's obviously not Maya," he pointed out.

"Good point," Phoenix said.

"Do you agree with Apollo, Trucy?" Phoenix playfully asked as he lifted his head just to wink at his daughter.

Trucy sheepishly knocked her head lightly and stuck her tongue out. "Daddy, I don't really have a clue about the case Polly is talking about so -"

Iris's eyes darted towards Trucy. "You have a daughter?" she asked, with an uncertain and disbelieving tone.

"Hell yeah," Trucy held out her hand, "Trucy Wright – magician extraordinaire!"

Iris politely held out hers and shook Trucy's hand gently. "Iris Fey, um..."

"Nun-extraordinaire?" Pearl teasingly suggested.

Iris giggled and nodded. "Iris Fey – nun-extraordinaire!" she shyly announced. "So, what's the purpose of the visit?"

"Well, we're here to see Maya Fey," Apollo answered for Phoenix.

Iris let go of Trucy's hand and mumbled a slight "excuse me" and helped Pearl pick up the glass on the floor. Trucy helped out as well.

"We'll be right back," Pearl told Phoenix and Apollo as she led the girls towards the next room.

"Mr. Wright?"

"Yes?"

"Iris is your... ex-girlfriend?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean?"

Phoenix shrugged and slid his hand on his pocket. "I may have experienced love, but I didn't really find it in Iris. Sure we used to be together – but that was it."

"You had a girlfriend and you didn't love her?"

"Hm,"

Phoenix stood up and walked out of the room leaving Apollo thinking long and hard.

Gently sliding the door closed, he lifted his hand from his pocket and revealed a little trinket. Still pondering on Apollo's question, he thought, _I wonder..._

_...would the magatama let me know if I lied to myself?_


	3. CRACKLE!

**A/N**: I'm just going to make this chapter a wee dramatic, okay? Sorry if Maya is going to be OOC, I mean – you can't be too sure what she's going to be. :) I have big plans for her anyway. Thanks for the reviews. :) Oh, and right after this I'm gonna be **IN HIATUS. **I explained everything on the **Author's Note** found in the chapter three of **Peripetie**. Always remember that I love you. Hahahaha!

* * *

**  
LADYMAGIX: **You were kidding? I kinda noticed. You weren't totally serious. I LOVE YOU TOO BEST FRIEND! HAHAHAHA! :) Glad that you are finally able to comment. Oh yeah, before I forget – I made the Filipino assignment for our group. I told Den that you helped, I didn't let you know that I was working on it though, I knew that you had a lot of things to do (most especially all activities that are related to the Writer's Club.) **PEACE IN?! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cynthia: **Hahaha. Hope you like the next mini-series. :) And thanks again! *huggies*

**ditto9:** Really? LOL thanks. :)

**Harvest Kat:** Thanks! *huggies* Oh, and about that **Gangsta Iris**, my mind was kinda scarred by that mere thought! :)) Hahaha! Can't stop laughing as well!

**edgeygavin:** Thank you so much! :) Oh, and cool username. :)) The both of them are like, my favorite hot guys evah. :))

**XsecretX:** Good to know because **here's more**! :)

* * *

**  
Now Listening to**: True Colors (I love this song);

**Disclaimer**: SHU TAKUMI, WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY?! I mean, I want to be able to make something totally identical to the AA. In fact, I totally do want to own the AA series. I can't though. LevanPolkka's way too unfocused to do so.

* * *

**MINI-SERIES!**

**LOCATION: COURTROOM NO. 2**

**Judge: **The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Jill.

**Apollo**: The Defense is ready, Your Honor.

**Klavier**: Ready to Rock n' Roll, Herr Judge.

**Judge**: *bangs his gavel* Mr. Gavin, your opening statement please?

**Klavier**: The victim... Mr. Jack was pushed from the hill by the defendant, Ms. Jill. He landed on the bottom of the hill, and broke his crown.

**Judge**: Why would the victim wear a crown? Is he royalty?

**Klavier**: I think... you should ask the defendant, right here, right now... Because it's an undeniable truth that Ms. Jill pushed the victim!

**Apollo**: How come this whole thing is familiar?

**Klavier: **Achtung, baby. :)

* * *

**MINI-SERIES, OVER AND DONE WITH! NOW, LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE REAL DEAL, SHALL WE?

* * *

**

His finger caressed the smooth edges of the little trinket.

_Maya Fey, I miss you._

The wind blew stronger as he held it closer to his heart.

He here was: at Hazakurain, where he hoped to see her. It has been a long time since the both saw each other and every minute of not seeing her pains him so. He saw Pearl and Iris; all that's left is for Sister Bikini to show herself.

_But where are you Maya?

* * *

_

Iris paused; gazed at the beaded curtain that divided her from the person she was talking to; and uttered words that simply trembled from her quivering lips.

"Are you sure with this?"

"I knew," a voice from behind the beaded curtain whispered back. "You would do me good, at some time – I saw it in your eyes when I first appointed you as my head nun right after Bikini went missing three years ago."

"What is that supposed to mean, Master?"

"I need you to provide service for them. Pearly-"the voice paused as soon as there was recognition of the error.

Iris only blinked and remained tight-lipped as she waited for the Master to speak again.

"Mystic Pearl will help you. I'm sure she would be glad to do so."

"What about you?"

"I will just remain here. I am focusing on my meditation in order to alleviate my inner anxiety,"

"With all due respect, Master – they're your friends. Shouldn't you greet them yourselves?"

Strange energy was in her voice; somehow she managed to speak in a serene manner.

"I shall be with them soon, but not today."

Iris shook her head. "But I thought you missed him,"

"Of course..."

And there was silence. Slight taps and fidgets could create sounds that reverberate across the room. Both the Master and the Head Nun remained silent for as long as they could.

"I'm glad to be awake, Iris." She said. Iris heard ruffling sounds from behind the beads. It's like she's scrimmaging for something.

"Why is that, Master?" Iris asked, with curiosity.

"If I was asleep, I don't know if you would dare wake me up just to tell me that he's here."

"Well then, I'll carry out your wishes." Iris smiled and stood up, bowed and turned.

"You're going?"

"Yes,"

"Well, take care."

Iris felt herself being pulled back, and she could not free herself. Iris bethought herself of an expedient. "Mystic Maya..."

"..."

Iris sighed and left the room. She couldn't convince Maya to go out today as well.

_...Because behind the curtain sat a girl shedding tears._

* * *

Phoenix both wished and feared to see Maya on the day which followed his sleepless night. He wanted to hear her voice again, yet feared to meet her eye. During the early part of the morning, he momentarily expected her coming; yet if Iris said that she tried to bring Maya out of meditation, the attempt to do so that morning failed.

But the morning passed just as usual: nothing happened to interrupt the quiet meditation of the Master of Kurain; only, soon after breakfast, Phoenix went on a morning stroll around the halls of the Temple, hoping to meet Maya halfway. He opened unlocked rooms and came across one room where he heard slight chattering shared by two girls hidden behind a thick blanket inside Pearl's room. Pearl's voice, and Trucy's – his daughter.

"So that's why!"

"Yeah, and she even replaced the bridge into a better one!"

"The bridge where Daddy fell and survived?"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth – Mr. Nick is really strong and nobody truly knows why he crossed the bridge."

There was an uneasy chuckle coming from Pearl. "But I personally think that he did it because he wanted to save Mystic Maya..."

"Uncle Larry told me the story, I personally think that you are right!"

"Um... yeah! So, let's talk less about me and more about you!"

"Hm, want to see a cool trick?"

Too many thoughts clouded Phoenix's mind as he passed another room, in going downstairs towards the channeling chambers. He peered in towards the open door. Inside resembled a great room filled with candles, incense, and beaded curtains. Intrigued on what this room might bring, he slowly stepped inside. A woman who appeared to be wearing a long black robe adorned with velvet laces was perched on the window-seat, observing the vast white sheets of snow as she stared right outside the window – and the panes were dimmed by smoke. Phoenix was about to talk to her but he noticed someone else inside, so he stood behind the divider and eavesdropped. Undetected, he remained carefully still.

"I'm glad to be awake, Iris." She said. He immediately recognized the voice and shifted his position in order to get a better view of the woman. Somehow, once he was finally comfortable with the new perspective that he could ever muster, he found the woman opening her dresser and she was rummaging for something.

"Why is that, Master?" a voice asked, with curiosity. Phoenix figured it to be Iris.

The woman took out a small box from her dresser and opened it. She fished out a bright red talisman and carefully lifted it up. Phoenix was able to catch a glimpse of a frown. After a little while, she managed to speak.

"If I was asleep, I don't know if you would dare wake me up just to tell me that he's here."

His eyes widened. Suddenly, a rush of unsettling thoughts dominated his mind once more. _Surely this woman couldn't be..._

"Well then, I'll carry out your wishes." Iris's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You're going?"

"Yes,"

"Well, take care."

The woman longingly watched her friend go. Her fingers fumbled on the crack of her talisman and a single photograph fell to the ground. Phoenix couldn't see whatever it is, but somehow he had a nagging feeling that he knew who the person on the photograph is.

"Mystic Maya..."

And there's proof. Phoenix Wright finally saw Maya Fey.

It sounded as if Iris gave up on trying bringing Maya out of the room, so Phoenix gazed at the woman before her.

There she sat, demure and taciturn-looking. She was intent on the photograph she held on her hands, in which her whole thoughts seemed absorbed. She unwillingly trembled as her eyes remained fixed on the photograph. And alas, there were tears.

"... Why did you let me down?" she whispered.


	4. Crackle

**XsecretX: **You think so? Maybe. I don't know. :)) You decide. Thanks a lot for reading my stories! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

**HarvestKat: **True. :) You know, when I was writing that mature Maya scene, I was totally reading everything out loud - impulse, I guess? Hahaha. Aw, true. Gangsta Iris is lucky to have a guy like Phoenix (and therefore she must not complain!) Oh and I apologize for making the previous chapter confusing. I haven't been writing snooping scenes lately (**if you know what I mean**) and I fixed it a bit - but I didn't have time to make it elaborate. argh! Thanks for the reviews, I totally appreciate it! (And about that request you made in **Peripetie** - I guess I should make a separate story for your date. But it's gunna be a oneshot. I'm not a very good writer when it comes to date scenes. :3 _I'll do my best!_ And I want that **cookie.**)

**ditto9: **aw come on, it's **really okay! **At least I have **you **to read my stories! And because of that, I am totally **grateful! **And yeah, you are totally "wright" about Maya (about her being the master - though I really love her bubbly self. She kinda reminds me of me when I was totally a gal who's not stressing about the pressures of her senior life) and thanks for wishing me well on my hiatus... and it did kind of do me good! I guess maybe some of your luck was unconsciously sent to me?

**EVERYBODY ELSE: SORRY THAT I'M A CHATTERBOX. IT'S JUST THAT I HAVEN'T TALKED TO ANYBODY FOR TWO DAYS. **(ask me why! hahaha! so that i could chatter some moar~! kidding.)

_**and now, Let us begin. :)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Plot of this story is mine, the series and characters ain't mine. 'Nuff said! :)

**Note: **I totally don't know how to make fluff. This. is. like. my. first. attempt. to. do. so. **SORRY! I FAILED YOU!**

* * *

**MINI-SERIES!**

**LOCATION: WRIGHT AND CO. LAW OFFICES**

**Pearl: **Mr. Nick?

**Phoenix**: What's up, Pearls?

**Pearl**: Do you love Mystic Maya?

**Phoenix**: Um. Yes?

**Pearl**: *slap*

**Phoenix**: OUCH! W-why did you slap me?

**Pearl**: You're supposed to answer that question properly!

**Phoenix**: Um... So how do I answer that "properly"?

**Pearl**: *rants about Romeo and Juliet and other cheesy lines from soap operas*

**Phoenix**: *sighs and repeats everything that Pearl said*

**Pearl**: *takes out a voice recorder and happily rushes out the door* MYSTIC MAYA! I HAVE PROOF THAT HE'S CRAZY IN LOVE WITH YOU!

**Phoenix**: N-NO! WAIT!

* * *

_"Is the news true?"_

_"What do you think, Maya?"_

_"I think you could never do something as careless as that."_

_"But I was careless Maya, you should know that."_

_"Even if I do know that, I know that you won't attempt to do a desperate attempt just so that you could win this whole thing. It's so not you!"_

_"Then, tell me. Who am I?"_

_"... What?"_

_"Am I Phoenix Wright, the undefeated defense attorney? Or Phoenix Wright, the forgin' attorney?"_

_"... You're Phoenix Wright, my friend."_

_"..."_

_"I'm giving up Kurain,"_

_"What?"_

_"I said: I'm giving up Kurain!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because you need me,"_

_"Maya, stay there."_

_"W-why?! I can't just leave you!"_

_"I'll keep in touch – just stay there."_

_"Nick, I need you!"_

_"..."_

_"You don't know this but I-"  
_

**Call Recorded, April 30, 2019  


* * *

**

"_... Why did you let me down?"_

Phoenix now stood in the room where he heard it all, before him was a heartbreaking scene of Maya Fey crying. He stopped, intimidated and trembling. How miserable life must be for Maya, why must she suffer this unjust punishment? He feared to leave her again, and he feared to go near her as well. Ten minutes, he stood in agitated hesitation: the tears falling from her eyes decided for him. He _must _approach her.

"Why would she even talk to me?" Phoenix asked inwardly, as with both hands he pushed the divider which, for a second or two, resisted his efforts. He finally found a latch that he awkwardly lifted up, the divider unclosed, and he passed through and curtly eyed low, looked up and saw Maya's tear-streaked face staring at him incredulously.

After a slight moment of uneasy silence, she lifted her hand and pointed towards a cushioned seat by the fireplace. Phoenix realized that he was invited in to sit and he did so, without further ado. "It is a pleasure to see you, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix turned his head slowly towards where Maya perched, and examined her with his two inquisitive-looking eyes which were mesmerized by the beauty laid out in front of him. Maya had definitely changed her physical appearance and her clothing. Her hair no longer had the top knot it once had. She only left it untied, and still – it looked silky from afar. Her dress still resembled a kimono but the length increased. Velvet lace adorned the silk black fabric and metallic pink hues. It looked good on her, since her velvet obi (which looked more of like a sash) loosely clung on her waistline, nevertheless her outfit didn't look loose on her for it hugged her cleavage attractively. Her doll-like face still looks the same, only her face wore a solemn expression.

He couldn't believe it. He was facing his ex-assistant. Looking at her made him feel that he did the right choice of not being with her. She sure did live a better life here – pampered and revered. She was better off being the Master of the Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique. But still...

"How long were we apart?" she asked, as she lifted the window pane – allowing the wind to blow every feature of her softly. Phoenix admired the way her hair swayed in the wind – and he wanted to remain silent as he marveled at her, yet he couldn't. She asked him a question so an answer is expected.

"Seven years, it's almost going to be eight."

"So much?" was the doubtful answer, and she prolonged her scrutiny for some minutes. Presently, she nodded her head. "It's already November... Shame."

"Um, how are you?"

In uttering those words, Maya looked up. She really is different. Her difference in her personality totally made her into a different person. Phoenix wasn't sure if this was the Maya Fey he once knew. He wasn't sure if this was the Maya Fey who kept trying to get in touch with him. Where did her happiness go?

"... Delightfully well. And you?"

Impossible to reply to this in the affirmative, Phoenix remained silent.

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Maya asked, as she stood up. Phoenix shook his head and gave her a weary smile. "Nothing's wrong, Maya..."

She nodded. "Then I'm relieved. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Maya stepped across the rug and faced Phoenix straight before her. What a face he had, now that it was almost on a level with hers.

"You don't look the way I expected you to look like," she began. "But it's been seven years; I presume you are now thirty-four."

"And that makes you twenty-seven," was his answer.

"Last month, Mr. Justice proved you innocent, that must be a relief for you Mr. Wright,"

"Not entirely. I am currently rebuilding my ties."

"And by ties," she momentarily paused as she suppressed a possible smile. "Is that the real reason why you are here?"

Phoenix deliberated for a moment and gave Maya a genuine smile. "True, but I most definitely want to see you because I need to tell you something."

Her hands found its way towards his shoulders. Her eyes continued to dwell on his.

"What is it that you have to say?" she asked, rather in a tone which was tainted with need. Those eyes of hers, Phoenix observed, were now staring into his.

"That I am sorry. I am really sorry for... abandoning you."

"So you are aware that I was lonely, am I right?"

"You know that I couldn't bear to see you cry."

"It could be worse, I might even try _suicide_..."

Phoenix flinched at her answer. "How dare you think of suicide?!" he demanded, as his tone changed from formal to anger.

"How dare I, Mr. Wright? How dare I? Because it is the _truth. _It's because of you I have no feelings, and that I can do without one bit of love or kindness; but I cannot live so; and you have no pity, I shall remember how you changed me – ignoring every call I make, avoiding me during my visits – I was in agony! Even if I cried out, I suffocated with distress – I couldn't take it anymore!" She cried out in a savage, high voice.

"I suffered too, I hated each moment we were apart. You know that," Phoenix murmured dolefully, and he looked sideways for he could not bear to see Maya's angry face.

Maya lifted a hand ready to slap his cheek; Phoenix didn't even make any further motions to stop the next assault.

He slowly closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, her hand only caressed his cheek.

Phoenix still remained sullen so Maya gave him a hesitant peck on the lips.

After they parted, Maya embraced him tight.

"I miss you," she told him. "And I'm sorry, Nick..."

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another kiss but this time, it was passionate.

He pulled her into his lap, his mouth claiming hers while both of them were in a kiss already urgent; his slight nibbles traced every contour of her lips.

His arms hung loosely around her waist as she began to lightly kiss his neck. "Y-you're mean. You are meaner than the Evil Magistrate. Make up for it, _now_." She demanded.

"How?" Phoenix stared up at her blankly, greatly confused.

"I-I don't know..."

Tenderly, he pulled her head closer, deepened the kiss, and occasionally nibbled on her lower lip..

"I miss you too," he murmured.

* * *

Maya opened her eyes, and gave him a heartwarming smile and lay comfortably into Phoenix's body. His hand idly played with her hair. "Can I now talk to the Maya I know and love?" he said softly.

"She's right here, Nick!" she answered a bit peevishly. "I know I totally acted ceremonial around you, but it's the fault of those elders! You know that,"

"Just kidding," he said. "You know that,"

Maya chuckled and lifted a finger to poke his chest. "Poke,"

"I successfully made you laugh!" He paused, pushing her hair from her cheek tenderly. "Maya Fey, you enchant me so." He whispered, kissing her head and left his lips resting there.

"Where did you get your pick-up lines?"

"Oh, blame your cousin."

"I should have known that you experienced something like this with Iris..."

"No! Not that cousin!"

"PEARL?!"

"Yes! I mean, NO! It's not what you think!"

Phoenix blushed vehemently and faced Maya's stern expression.

"Pearl slapped me every time I don't say the right words about you."

Still she did not soften.

"It's just that we can't talk about you... normally."

Maya sighed and shrugged. "I should have known,"

Phoenix sighed raggedly. "Oh, God, Maya. I'm so sorry," he breathed. "But I meant everything I said earlier. You do enchant me so. Oh, and I love you."

Maya was eased by his tender words. "I wonder if you really meant that."

"I keep thinking about you everyday."

Maya shook her head. "I think I should remind you that you didn't try to contact me before, Nick."

Phoenix swung his free hand off Maya's back and he jammed it into his pocket. "Wait, let me get something..."

After a few seconds, he finally managed to fish out a little trinket.

"Here you go,"

Maya grinned at the sight of the magatama. "You still have that?"

Phoenix nodded and rummaged inside his pocket again. "Wait,"

"H-huh? You still have something aside from the magatama?"

"Yeah, wait."

Phoenix handed her his wallet.

Maya giggled. "And now you are going to bribe me because...?"

"Hey! I'm not going to try to bribe you!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Then what's with the wallet? If you were really thinking about bribing me, I won't accept it. I can totally see that you're in a financial crisis. I'll gladly pay you for the 'service' you did earlier,"

"Ouch! That's real nice, Maya." He chuckled. Somehow, when Maya insults people – she ends up making them laugh. That's a trait of Maya's that Phoenix could never forget. Sometimes he would get offended, but seeing Maya's funny expressions somehow made him forgive her. "Open it and tell me what you find."

Her mouth downsized into a pout as she unzipped the wallet open. "Expired credit cards, grape candy, measly dollars, and a picture of the three of us seven years ago."

"Well?"

Maya shook her head. "Um, still not enough..."

"Come on Maya, look behind the credit cards. There should be a secret compartment there if you unzip this... there you go..."

Maya's expression changed into a happy one. "That's a picture of you and me,"

"Yeah, but the proof is the reason why and how I got that picture."

"Why? How?" Now he made Maya curious, and somehow Phoenix felt confident with his next answer. It's him and Maya, do or die time. After all, he's frantic to have her back.

"I had to force Pearls to give me that picture."

Maya was incredulous. "Forced? You forced her to give you a picture of you and me?"

"Had to learn how to walk on hot coals first..." Phoenix muttered as he shuddered at the memory which left permanent marks on his feet. "But that's not the point! People do crazy things because of love,"

"I never even noticed you falling for me," Maya pointed out.

"I crossed that bridge for you, remember?" he countered. "That's enough evidence to prove my love for you,"

"Oh, and I thought that you did it to save Iris,"

"Honestly, I didn't think of her that time. I was concerned about your safety that I unwittingly crossed that bridge. I forgot about my fear of heights back then,"

"And for the why, well... that's our first picture together." He continued daringly, and he slid his fingers between the strands of her hair and he pulled her into an embrace.

Maya closed her eyes in humiliation. "Oh, God, I didn't realize."

"It's alright. Now you know." He winked.

"Nick?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Maya blissfully smiled. Phoenix nuzzled her neck. "What is it?" he repeated, as he affectionately resumed leaving hot kisses on her neck and chin.

"I love you too,"


End file.
